Morning Problems
by Beckett418
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so reveiws are WELCOME!...anyways Beckett is having some issues trying to get to the crime scene, and ends up having to take her motorcyce, and of course Castle ends up seeing her


Morning Problems

The sun is starting to peer into her bedroom; it shines through her curtains landing on the top of her pillow and flows over her face. Somewhere in the distant she can hear a buzzing noise. She turns over trying to ignore the bright morning sun and that very familiar buzzing noise. She groans and pulls the pillow over her face, she barley opens her eyes looks at her alarm clock and it says 7:35 _CRAP! _She is immediately woken up, she jumps out of bed, and she can hear the buzzing noise, she follows the noise to her closet, a pair of jeans is lying on the floor all wrinkled up, she grabs the jeans searches for her phone and finally finds it in the back pocket, she looks at the caller ID _ugh really?, _She slides open her phone is a slightly annoyed and still sleepy voice she answers it…."Beckett". On the other end is Ryan, he is giving her the place of the crime scene while she is writing it down on a scrap of notebook paper she found lying on her dresser. She hangs up and goes into her closet to pick out todays outfit. She picks out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a button down top, her favorite belt and a pair of black stilettos. She runs to her bathroom, brushes her teeth and starts to apply her makeup as fast as she can. She is running late and so she throws her hair is a pony tail, grabs her brush throws it in her purse, finds her keys and heads out the door. She gets to her car and there is a very flat tire _ugh! _She grabs her phone, sends Ryan a quick text that she has a flat on her patrol car and will be a few minutes late. She scrolls through her contacts finding her partners number and presses call.

Meanwhile at Castle's loft: He comes out of his room; hair still messed up from sleeping, in pajama pants, a navy blue t-shirt and his robe. He Goes to his kitchen, turns the pot of coffee on and grabs a bagel and is just about to take a bite when his phone starts to ring. He smiles as he see the callers ID pop onto the screen, in a cherry voice he answers "Good morning Detective Beckett". He grabs a pen from the counter jots down the crime scene whereabouts and ends the call. He quickly runs to his room, grabs a pair of jeans, his blue button down shirt, a pair of loafers and his black belt. He quickly dresses then heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and try to get his hair to calm down with some hair gel. He walks out of his bedroom grabs his keys, wallet and phone and heads out the door. He calls a cab and gives them directions to the coffee house.

Back at Beckett's: she is very annoying how her morning has turned out, she calls her Captain tells him about her car has a flat tire and he assures her by the time she gets home tonight the tire will be as good as new. She tries to call a cab but is having problems and none of them seem to be available, it's already 7:45 and she needs to get to that crime scene. She goes back into her apartment, grabs her motorcycle helmet, replaces her stilettos with a pair of chic motorcycle boots, and grabs her black leather jacket and heads back out the door for the second time in one morning. She goes to the garage, puts her stilettos and purse into her motorcycles saddle bag, and starts up her bike. She peels out of the driveway and heads down to the crime scene. She passes a few shops and realizes she is about to pass the coffee shop where Castle gets their coffee, she takes a quick glance inside to see if she can see him but she doesn't_ hmm maybe he is already at the crime scene waiting._ Castle in the back of the cab just looking out the window when he sees something black zip by, he glances again and realizes it's a person on a really cool looking motorcycle, as the cab driver pulls up to the stop light, the biker is already waiting for the light to turn green. Castle is admiring the bike when he notices the biker has a small frame, tall, but not big and burley like the biker he has seen on TV and movies. While he continues to look at the biker, he notices it's a woman. The light turns green, the biker speeds off and Castle notices it's the same direction he is going, he thinks _nah it's probably nothing_. When he continues toward his destination and pulls up to the crime scene the biker is just a few yards from him and she pulls up. He looks around for Beckett but he notices she isn't there yet, so he pays the cabby and steps out. The Biker turns off her bike, and gets off. Castle is not just watching her, he is practically starring a hole thru her trying to figure out who this women is, he can't see her face because of the helmet but her frame and hair sticking out of the helmet seem familiar. As she gets off the bike she takes off her gloves and places them in one of the empty saddlebags, she gets her stilettos out and places them on the pavement. She takes her helmet off and takes her hair out of a pony tail, combs thru it so her natural curls can be seen and takes off her boots and replaces them with her stilettos. Castle is still watching her, she hasn't turned around yet but there is something about this woman, the way she walks, her hair color, her height, he can't for the life of him figure out who she is! She turns around to start walking towards the crime scene when she notices castle in her motorcycle mirror, he is watching her every movement and she can feel it, she unzips her jacket, flips her hair and starts walking towards him. When she turns he immediately freezes and his jaw drops _OMG! It's Beckett! Why didn't he notice it sooner! Stupid!_ She laughs quietly to herself and puts an extra sway in her hips and she walks towards him, she says 'Morning Castle" grabs her coffee and takes a sip. He is still trying to figure out how to breathe again. She tries to get him out of his trance and he eyes her and then looks at her bike. She uses her finger to close his mouth "If you're not careful you're going to catch flies _for your breakfast". _


End file.
